Next Gen: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories
by kingslayers
Summary: A collection of things from freeverses to drabbles to drabble-oneshot-thingys. -ON HIATUS FOR NOW-
1. Found

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 1

**Hey! Me again **** Um, well, this is my first in the drabble series :) I have a couple of others already written, so I'll stick them up too :) but they are drabbles, so they are relatively short. So far, 'Last' holds the record for length, but 'You' could give it a run for it's money... That sentence is SO weird. Oh well.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: Found  
Character: Louis Weasley

"Rosie! Rosie, where are you?" Louis called, looking for his cousin. A giggle came from somewhere to the left of him. He peered into the bushes where the noise had come from, searching for a petite redhead. He heard another giggle, this time from above him. He looked up, only to see some red curls whipping out of sight. He grinned as he heard more peals of laughter. "Louis, Louis, guess where I am!" Rose called to him delightedly.

"Oh where, oh where could she be?" Louis cried out dramatically. Another giggle and then Rose dropped down in front of him, still giggling but slightly breathless. "I found you, Louis!" she told him, grinning. Louis laughed.

"Yeah, Rosie, I guess you did," he told the bubbly six year old. He picked her up and spun her around. "But Rosie, it's time to go home now," he told her solemnly. She immediately pouted and whined, "But I don't wanna!"  
"I know Rose, but you gotta," he said to her.

"Why can't I stay with you?" she asked him, blinking.

"How about this, you go home now and I'll come visit you tomorrow?" he compromised. She bit her lip adorably before smiling.

"Okay!" she decided, before fixing him with her most solemn gaze. "You promise?" she asked him sternly. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, Rosie, I promise," he told her. She ran off, grinning.

"Mummy! We can go home now! Louis is going to visit me tomorrow!" she told her mother excitedly. Her mother laughed and guided her over to the fireplace to floo home. She looked straight at Louis before she got in, though, and mouthed _Thank you_ at him. Louis grinned as he thought about the escapades he and Rose would get up to. 


	2. West

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 2

**Hey! So this is west... I had a bit of a hard time writing this, can you tell? I like Rox and Fred in this though =P**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: West  
Characters: Fred Weasley

_Always go west._ That's what my mum used to tell me when I was younger. If she'd send me to the Burrow to tell Grandma Molly something, or if she'd drop me off at James' house, she'd always tell me that. I used to be scared, see, that if Mum left, I wouldn't be able to get home. Once, when she dropped Rox and I off at the Potters because she needed to go to Quidditch practice, I told her. I said, "Mummy, don't leave! I can't get home without you, Roxie and I might get lost". She looked at me, then kneeled in front of me and hugged me. "Freddie, trust me. Just go west, and you'll find your way back home". Ever since then, whenever she left me somewhere, she'd say, "Always go west, Freddie. Always go west". When I told Roxie what it meant when we were seven, she looked at me solemnly, took my hand and told me, "I'll never let you get lost, silly. You and me, we could go anywhere and everywhere, but then we'll just go west, and it'll be all right again". She didn't let go of my hand until we went to bed that night. So yeah, it's been a while since I held Roxie's hand. But that doesn't mean I have forgotten. I haven't, and I never will. Because for me, going home? It's always going to be the same as going west. 


	3. One

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 3

**Hey! So this is ONE.. I'm not sure why I chose Al for this prompt... maybe because he and Rose would be like Harry and Hermione, but even closer? I don't know. Next up is Scorpius!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: One  
Character: Albus Potter

We've always been close. We're like twins. And don't tell me that I can't know that, because I know several pairs of twins, and we're just as close as they are. I suppose it was inevitable, we were born within month of each other. We grew up together, and were as thick as thieves as young children. To be honest, we still are. We look so different, my tall height with messy black hair and vivid green eyes, and her petite form, topped with unruly dark red curls and deep chocolate eyes. But somehow, underneath it all - the looks, the surnames, the temperaments and personalities - we are one and the same. Because really, underneath it all, we've always been one soul, and two bodies. We've always been one. 


	4. Alone

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 4

'**Sup. So a chapter called 'Alone' was always going to be depressing...**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: Alone  
Character: Scorpius Malfoy

He was always alone. He supposed it was because he was his father's son. He never _chose_ to be alone. It just always happened. Sometimes he wondered what it'd be like if he had a different surname, but he always shook those thoughts out of his head. He had never blamed his dad; he wasn't going to start because another boy had called him 'Death Eater'. It wasn't his Dad's fault that people couldn't see that he wasn't who his dad was as a teenager. The only people who never called him things, or shot him dirty looks or shocked glances, were the people who he expected to; the Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan. They never called him awful things because of his Dad; they didn't begrudge him the opportunity to prove himself. Once, when he was eleven and hadn't yet perfected his shield against the insults, he'd run out of Potions after Kelli McLaggen had called him _'Malfoy Death Eater scum'_. As he ran, he'd heard the fiery redhead, Rose Weasley, yell at the blonde Hufflepuff, "People aren't their surnames! He's his own person, just leave him alone!"  
He'd always been grateful to her for sticking up for him. He didn't mind being alone, not anymore. After all, it didn't hurt as much if no one was there to try and break his shield. Loneliness wasn't the curse of being a Malfoy. It was the only blessing. 


	5. Last

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 5

**Hola! Well, this one is REALLY long. And there is a point!... I think.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: Last  
Character: Lorcan Scamander

I'm always last. It's not Lysander's fault that all the pretty girls like him, he's always been more confident. It's not his fault all the teachers like him better; I know he's just trying to impress Lucy Weasley. He's liked her for as long as I can remember, that's why he's always hanging out with people. He's trying to get her to notice him. I don't know why he tries so hard, to be honest. Lucy's always noticed him, they were super-close when we were younger, but I see and hear things. She told me that she felt like she was suffocating once. She couldn't go anywhere without hearing some girl yap on about his abs, or dreamy blue eyes. Whenever she went outside, if he wasn't there, one of his avid admirers were. I tried to advise him to be more like the old Lysander, the _real_ Lysander. He just looked at me, and said, "This IS me." I suppose it's sad, really, that he can't see that she doesn't like this new him, not really. Then again, at least he's getting somewhere. At least Lucy has to think about him. I'm last everywhere; why not in Lily's mind too? That's why I'm not so excited as I walk up to Gryffindor tower. We lost the quidditch match to Gryffindor, but I've been invited to the after party. I'm not too stoked, to be honest. I'm glad my friends won, I just don't really want to see all the handsome and _winning _Gryffindor boys take first place in Lily's mind as they fawn over her. I sigh before the Fat Lady lets me in to the common room. Lysander is in the corner with Derek Creek and Lynette Bear, standing very close to Lynette. On the other side of the room, Lucy is close to tears, and Al is consoling her while Rose shoots death glares at my brother. I can't help it, I shoot him one too. Suddenly, a giggle interrupts my concentration. I look down, and Lily's there. She's a head shorter than I am, and has the same straight red her hair as Lucy. Actually, she's basically a carbon copy of Lucy, and Aunt Ginny when she was younger. She's not really my aunt, but she is my Mum's best friend. "What did Lysander do to deserve the evils?" she asks me curiously. I merely nod towards Lucy. Lily instantly loses some of her sunshine, and becomes colder. "Do you like Lucy then?" she asks me casually, except I can tell that it's not. My answer is important to her for some reason. "Of course I like her. She's like my sister," I hedge. Lily rolls her eyes. "No, do you _like_ like her?" she asks me exasperatedly. I shake my head vehemently. "Did you not hear me just say 'sister'?" I ask her, incredulous. She nods sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know why Lucy being upset would make you furious with Lysander," she mumbled. I turn to her and notice she's blushing. "It annoys me, because he REALLY likes her. He acts like this to get her to notice him. Stupid, I know," I explain. She looks at me curiously. "Your brother is an idiot. But Lorc, who do YOU like?" she asks me. "No one," I tell her automatically. Then I cringe. That was fast. Too fast. She narrows her eyes at me. "I don't believe you! Why won't you tell me? I thought we were best friends!" she pouted before whirling around to storm off. I have no idea what possessed me, but I yelled, "Wait!" She turned to look at me, and her eyes were watery. I didn't care that I was in the middle of the Gryffindor tower, I didn't care that Tabitha Louis, the biggest gossip in my year was next to me, none of that mattered when I saw Lily's big brown eyes fill with tears that she was blinking back desperately. "It's you, Lils," I whispered hoarsely. "It's always been you."  
She stared at me in utter disbelief as the crowd watched with bated breath. She must have seen something to convince her of my honesty in my face, because next thing I know, she's running at me, and flinging her arms around my neck before kissing me square on the mouth. I could taste sunshine and candy floss, the colour yellow and Drooble's best blowing gum, all the things that remind me of Lily. We broke away all too soon, her with mussed hair and shining eyes. I probably looked the same, if you add a stupid grin. A wolf-whistle pierces the air, and I turned to see Lysander clapping, but his eyes weren't on Lils and I. I followed his eyes to find Lucy, who was clapping but unlike Lysander, her watery gaze was fixed resolutely on Lily and I. Rose was beaming, and Al gave me a thumbs up, but James looked like he'd been hit by a bludger. He shook his head and glanced over at Lysander who was still staring longingly at Lucy. James walked over to me, Al making to block him, but Rose stopped him, motioning towards Lysander. He seemed to understand, part of their freaky twin-from-another-mother thing, I guess. James looked at me, and said, "You two finally got it together! So why isn't Lysander going over to Luce and doing the same damn thing? It's so bloody obvious that he likes her! I mean, Uncle Ron is the most oblivious being on the planet, and he noticed by the time Lysander was eleven!"  
I stared at James in shock; where was the big brother speech? He seemed to notice my confusion and sighed. "Oh, alright then. Hurt her and you die, radiradirah," he told me exasperatedly. Lily smirked before flinging her arms around her brother's middle. Suddenly Al said, "Finally!" We all turned to see what he and Rose were looking at, and our jaws dropped. Lysander was striding towards Lucy with an almost desperation. Lucy, who was still watching us, noticed our reactions and turned to find Lysander right in front of her. She turned to move away, but he grabbed her arm and turned her back towards him. My arm curled round Lily's waist as I watched my brother open his mouth and close it again. "Lysander Scamander. Let go of my arm. Right. Now," Lucy hissed, not meeting his eyes. Lysander let out a sort of anguished howl, causing her to glance at him. Her breath caught. I suppose that's understandable, really. Ly looked really wild. His eyes were burning, and his face was twisted in pain, as if it hurt to look at Luce. "Lucy... I'm sorry". She stared at him, then started laughing bitterly. "You're sorry, huh? Sorry for what? For changing? For pretending to be someone you're not? For ditching Lily, ditching Lorcan, ditching _me_, to hang out with Lynette Bear and Tabitha Louis, even though the real Lysander can't _stand_ those girls? What, Lysander? What exactly are you sorry for?" she shouted, half-sobbing. Lysander looked stricken. I knew why. He didn't want to believe any of these things were true, but when he looked at me, and all I did was nod towards Lucy, he knew. He took a deep breath, and started speaking. "Yes, Lucy, I'm sorry for all of this. I'm sorry for pretending to be someone I'm not. You and Lorc are right, I'm not the preppy quidditch player who fliers with girls and gels his hair. I'm not the bloke who cheeks the teachers, and makes girls swoon. I'm sorry I ditched you to hang out with Bear and Louis. You're right; I can't stand them. But I can't stand being around you anymore. I did all of this so you would notice me and -"  
"But Ly, I already noticed you! I didn't know that you had to be a jerk and break your best friend's heart for her to notice you; I guess I didn't get the memo," Lucy told him bitterly. Lysander looked ready to cry. He wiped a tear off her cheek. "Luce, don't cry over me. I'm not worth it," he said softly, still caressing her cheek. She stepped back, shaking her head. "The Lysander Scamander that half the girls in this place know isn't worth my tears, but the Lysander Scamander who helped me catch butterflies when I was six is. The Lysander who gels his hair isn't, but the Lysander who learnt how to waltz with me when he was eight is. Lysander, the real you is worth my tears. I just hope you can find him again," she told him sadly. "Luce..," he moaned quietly.  
"Why Lysander? Why did you bring this all up now?" she asked him sharply. He looked at her and blinked. "Well, seeing you always drives me kinda mad. And then when Lorcan finally told Lils how he felt, I realised that it was now or never. I had to tell you how I felt," he explained. Lucy shook her head, and held her hands up in front of her. "You haven't told me how you feel, Lysander," she said. He looked up at her in fear, and then to me, for courage, I guess. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He swallowed. "Lucy Weasley, my name is Lysander Scamander. My mum is Luna Lovegood and my father Rolf Scamander. I learnt how to waltz with a seven year old girl, and butterflies have been my favourite animal since she was six. And I'm crazy about you," he told her, looking right into her night-sky blue eyes. She gasped, and then asked, "Do you mean it, 'Sander? Or is this a trick?"  
He smiled as he shook his head. "No trick, Lucy," he told her solemnly. She took his hand hesitantly and then waved her wand at the old jukebox that always appeared during parties. A waltz came on, and Lysander grinned. "My dear lady would you like to dance?" he asked her politely. She nodded shyly, and they began to dance, sneaking adoring glances at each other and blushing when their eyes met. Lily grabbed my hand and we started slow dancing. "Hey Lorc," she murmured.  
"Hmmm?" I mumbled. She buried her head in my chest. "It's always been you," she whispered. I smiled into her hair. So what if Ly outperformed me in getting the girl, so what if I was always going to be last? As long as I could feel like this forever, last wouldn't be so bad. 


	6. You

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 6

**Bonjour! So this is a Teddy POV, in case you're wondering! My sixth drabble, I'm quite proud. Next up is Molly :) Be warned, hers can be seen as quite depressing. Oh, and a side note, if you get confused by a particular drabble, stick it in a review =) I LIKE reviews. I'll try explain all, but some I won't be able to, because it'll give away some of my big Next-Gen story. My drabbles are connected to the story, BTW. If something happened in a drabble, it happened in the story (with the possible exception of the events in 'Last'. I haven't decided about that one yet. Maybe :) Tell me what you think, it may influence me!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: You  
Character: Teddy Lupin

On the day you were born, lots of people cried, but I smiled for you.  
When you were two, and following me around because I was a big four year old, you fell over and I wiped away your tears as I hugged you.  
When you were four and started crying because all your Easter eggs fell into the sand on the beach near your house, I shared mine with you.  
When you turned seven and ran out crying because everyone was sad on your birthday, I stayed by Dobby's grave with you.  
When you were eight and your mum decided you had to learn to waltz, I learnt with you.  
When you were nine and I was eleven, I accidentally made you cry because I was leaving to Hogwarts, but I promised to write to you.  
When I got on the train for the very first time, I waved at you.  
When I got to Hogwarts, I met a boy named Jasper and I talked about him in my letter to you.  
When I got a letter from Harry saying you were upset because you thought I was replacing you, I wrote to you immediately to tell you that I'd never replace you.  
When you turned ten, I bought an owl, and gave her to you.  
When I turned twelve, I bought a big tub of ice cream and ate and watched muggle movies with you.  
When I left again, I hugged you for so long that your daddy didn't think I'd leave you.  
When I came home for Christmas and you gave me a scarf you'd made yourself, I put it on and beamed at you.  
When it was your first year, and my third, you didn't know anyone, so I sat with you.  
When you met Cara Zabini, you got scared about what the family would say, but I promised I'd never judge you.  
When we went home on the train, and some Slytherin boys scared you, I protected you.  
When you were twelve and too young to go the Yule Ball, I stayed with you.  
When you came in third year, and me in fifth, I saw boys notice you and felt jealous over you.  
During that memorable Christmas party where Uncle Ron insulted your friend, I comforted and defended you.  
When a sixth year asked you to the Yule Ball when you were a third year, I fought with you.  
When I saw him whirling you around in the dance floor, I left without you.  
The week after, when Cara cornered me about my jealousy, I apologised to you.  
When you turned fourteen and I was sixteen, I avoided you because you were so pretty that it hurt to look at you.  
When you cornered me, I said that I was just doing homework but you knew I was lying to you.  
When you were fifteen and I was seventeen, Jasper and Cara fell for each other, and I was forced to see you.  
When I dated Marcy Everwood to get over you, I hurt you.  
When I graduated, you came up to me and said 'Congratulations' and all of a sudden I was apologising to you.  
When you went back to school for your sixth year, I went to Europe, but I never stopped thinking about you.  
When you came home for the summer you turned seventeen, I ran up to you and told you I had missed you.  
One night that summer, it was raining and you were dancing and looking so beautiful that I kissed you.  
The next day, I'm ashamed to say I avoided you.  
The day after that, I asked you out and when you said yes, I kissed you.  
The day before you went to school, Dominique and Louis cornered me, and I promised I'd never hurt you.  
The day you went, I kissed you and James saw, but after he left I told you that I loved you.  
At your graduation, I got down on one knee and held out a ring to you.  
The summer after that, we both said "I do", and I kissed you.  
On our first anniversary I held out a rose to you.  
And today I told you what I've known all along; "Victoire Weasley, I would die for you". 


	7. Anything

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Okay, so this one depressed me. Because I know her secret. This is set after Halloween in my story, probably somewhere in November. That's useless information at the moment, but it'll make sense when the story's up. But this prompt was hard. Because there was so much to do, but I thought this was important. **

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: Anything  
Character: Molly Weasley

My family would do anything for each other. It's like a gene we all possess: Do anything for family. My Uncle Harry didn't have any people he considered family with him when he went to face Voldemort in the forest. He had memories of them, though, and that was enough. My Aunt Hermione made her parents forget she existed to keep them safe. My cousin Rose yelled at her dad for twenty minutes straight after he made Victoire cry. My Aunt Fleur makes her husband stay in their room during full moon, and she sleeps on the couch. I found her crying once, and she told me that it was hard, locking up her husband, but she had to keep her family safe. Some people don't consider Aunt Fleur as part of the family, but she has the family gene, and that's all that matters. Ever since Vic, Nika, Louis, Fred and Roxie, the Weasley family hasn't been pure redhead. Even Rose looks different; her hair is the darkest I've ever seen. Even darker than Aunt Ginny's. My Grandma Molly had to do the hardest thing of all. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Aunt Ginny was only sixteen, but was duelling Bellatrix Lestrange, Teddy's psychotic great aunt. Grandma Molly had seen, and pushed her daughter aside and duelled with Bellatrix herself. Uncle Harry says he knew what was going to happen seconds before it did, because he'd seen it before. Bellatrix had murdered her cousin in the same way. She laughed and my Grandma sent the Avada Kedavra curse under her outstretched arm, right at her chest. If my Grandma can use an Unforgivable for her family, I can keep my secret. It'd destroy them. I think Louis suspects something's up, and sometimes I find myself hoping he figures out, because I want nothing more than to let it out, to have someone hold me as I cry. But then I berate myself, because it'd destroy my family, and I can't break the Weasley rule. Anything for the family. Even if it kills you, anything for the family. 


	8. Falling

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 8

**Hey guys. So this is Rose, and her thoughts on falling ;) Next up is James **

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: Falling  
Character: Rose Weasley

My name is Rose Weasley. My parents are two thirds of the Golden Trio and my family alone probably makes up a third of Gryffindor. I have a soft spot for thestrals and my biggest fear is falling. Ever since I was younger, the thought of falling terrified me.

I've been riding brooms since four years old. My Aunt Ginny taught me to fly. Being taught by star chaser of the Holyhead Harpies was amazing, to say the least. Ever since I was six, she and Uncle Harry have been teaching me to play chaser and seeker. I really didn't know why they taught me to play seeker, not when Al was so good, but I'm glad they did, it was fun learning with Uncle Harry. It was the year I turned seven, I think, was when my fear developed. James was eight at the time, and he and Fred were mucking around. They both preferred playing beater, and were practicing with sticks that Uncle George had enchanted for them. My dad tossed an enchanted muggle tennis ball at them to try and hit at one another. During this, Uncle Harry had me searching for the snitch, while Aunt Ginny attempted, unsuccessfully, to teach Al to play chaser. We all learnt on the same pitch at the same time so we could learn to dodge rogue bludgers and so Freddie and Jamie could learn to keep the 'bludgers' away from the players. Al was trying to score on Uncle Bill when it happened. I had just seen the snitch, and was hurtling down towards it, determined to catch it, when Louis, who was playing chaser along with Al and Aunt Ginny, saw the enchanted tennis ball coming towards me and yelled, "Rose, no!"

I glanced up to see James shooting towards the tennis ball that was coming at me. He swung and hit the speeding ball away from me, but lost his balance in the process. As he steadied himself, I could only watch in horror as the ball came back to him. "James!" I shouted, but it was too late. He looked up and it hit him straight in the head and he fell. He was forty feet in the air and Louis dove to catch him. Uncle Harry had sped up and they each caught one of his arms around fifteen feet off the ground. I rushed to the ground and ran to James. He stirred and groaned. My mum made us take him to Grandma Molly so we flooed her over. He was alright, just had a killer headache. But ever since then, I've been terrified of falling.

I've never managed to forget the image of James falling, and it haunts me to this day. My nightmares are of falling, whether it's me, James, Louis or anyone else I care about. I'm still an avid Quidditch player, and James and Fred are the best beaters in Hogwarts, with the possible exception of the Scamander twins. But I'm terrified of falling.

Falling off my broom, falling from anyone's graces, falling for anyone... That feeling I get in my stomach, whenever I remember that fall, I _hate_ it. Scorpius Malfoy terrifies me. He's quietly sarcastic, and witty and kind. He's shy and cultured, and a really good flier. He didn't try out for the Ravenclaw team because he's scared of what people would say, of the prejudice he'd receive. He doesn't blame his father; he was a sixteen year old kid from the wrong side of the tracks with the threat of his parents' death hanging over his head.

No, I've changed my mind. Scorpius doesn't scare me. What terrifies me is that I know all this about him after meeting him only a couple of weeks ago. I'm afraid of falling. I'm afraid of falling for Scorpius Malfoy. But even though I know this could happen, even though spending time with such an amazing person can't be healthy, I just can't stay away. And that scares me just as much as falling. 


	9. Days

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 9

**Hey guys. So this is JAMES! He's fourteen in this one, and it's set in my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: Days  
Character: James Potter

I'm an IDIOT. Why did I do it? Why? What in the name of Merlin possessed me? Al is telling me something, and I should probably listen to him but all I can think of is _her_ stricken face. "James!" Al shouts. I shake my head out of my rather depressing thoughts and look at him.

"Yeah?" I ask him. He peers at me curiously before shaking his head.

"Why would you go out with her, James? You can't _stand_ her!" he cries.

I glare at him. "Yeah, well, people change their minds," I snap at him, massaging my temples.

He snorts. "Not this much, Jamie. And I don't care if you've changed your mind, I care that you're ruining your life!" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shot back at him.

He looks at me in surprise. "Bro, you know this. You just lost one of your best friends, a girl you've been in love with since you were eleven. And I would NOT be surprised if Rose stops talking to you," he told me gently.

I wince. Yes, I screwed up with the girl of my dreams but... "Why would Rose be mad at me?" I asked him curiously. He looked a bit nervous before sighing. "She never told you guys because she didn't want you to freak out. Your new," and here, he grimaced, '_girlfriend_ has spent the last three years trying to make Rosie's life a living hell. It all started back in first year on our first day of lessons. Your little darling called Scorpius Malfoy '_Malfoy Death Eater Scum_'. He ran out of the room and Rose had a go at her for judging him on his surname. Then Kelli decided to call Rosie some awful stuff -"  
"Like what?" I interrupted, sickened by Kelli's actions.

Al gulped then mumbled something. I glared at him until he looked me in the eyes and told me, "She called her a stupid witch who lived off her parents' fame and she said that Rosie probably doesn't have any talents to call her own, unless looking like a troll counted as a talent".  
I gasped and sat down, shocked. So the girl of my dreams hated me and my cousin probably did too, all for a girl I couldn't stand? Al gave me a sad smile, clapped me on the back and said, "Sorry bro". Then he left my dorm.

I went down to breakfast the next morning and watched as Rose walked right past me, sparing me a sad smile before heading over to the Ravenclaw table to sit with some of her friends. I felt sick that she couldn't sit at her own House table anymore because she didn't want to be anywhere near my girlfriend. Then I watched as _she_ walked right past me to the Hufflepuff table, not even sparing me a glance. I clenched my fists as she sat next to Travis Macmillan. She smiled at Travis, and my heart broke a bit. I sat there as Kelli sat next to me. I sat there at lunch and dinner as the same thing happened. I just waited for the day she'd smile at me again.

And the days passed... 


	10. Never

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 10

**Hola amigos! So, this is Lucy. It's set at the end of the summer before the year Last (Lorcan's previous drabble) occurred.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: Never  
Character: Lucy Weasley

Out of all of my cousins, I'm not the one you notice first.

That would be James, who's always joking around.

Or maybe Al, who looks _exactly_ like Harry Potter.

It could be Victoire, the beautiful part veela.

Teddy might attract your eye with his turquoise hair (he's my honourary cousin) or possibly Louis, the half French part veela son of ex Beauxbatons Tri-Wizard champion, Fleur Delacour.

Maybe twins Fred and Roxie would draw you in with their tan skin and dark hair or perhaps Rose, with her unruly _darkdarkdark_ red curls and big chocolate eyes.

Maybe it would be my sister Molly, with her little black notebook that she clutched onto as if it was life itself.

Perhaps Lily, with her fire hair and sparkling eyes, or Hugo with his curly rust coloured hair.

It might have been Dominique, our own Head Girl and Victoire and Louis' sister.

But it's not me.

I'm just Lucy, younger daughter of Minister of Magic Percy Weasley and muggleborn Audrey Weasley.

I'm basically a carbon copy of Lily with shining blue eyes instead of sparkling brown.

My best friend, Lysander, once told me he could see the sky and the stars in my eyes. I told him to shut up.

Actually, Lysander and Lorcan are two you'd notice before me also. They're twins, but they do seem different.

They both have their mother's blonde hair that refuses to lie flat on their head.

Their eyes are both blue, but Lorcan's remind me of the sky and Ly's seem like the sea.

They're both tall (though Ly is slightly taller) and tanned (Lorcan is slightly more sun kissed).

Lorcan is Lily's best friend and Lysander is mine.

Lorcan is the _dreamer_ like me, and Ly and Lily are the daring ones.

People always ask why Ly and I are best friends, instead of Lorc and I.

I always tell them, he needs someone to show him the stars and Lily can't because she's still searching.

Lorc is one of my best friends, but it's always been _LilyandLorcan_ and _LucyandLysander_.

Ly's going into his fourth year now, and me into my third.

I have a memory from back when I was nine, and he was ten. We were lying under a tree outside his house.

"Luce, we're best friends right?" he asked me.

I giggled, and told him, "Of course silly! You couldn't get rid of me if you tried".

He sighed, relieved. "I was just worried that when I go off to Hogwarts, you'd forget all about me," he admitted.

I turned on my side to face him. "If anyone should be worrying, it's me. You could go off to Hogwarts and forget all about me. I'm just Lucy, waiting at the Burrow," I told him sadly.

He shook his head vehemently. "Never, Luce. Never!" he told me passionately.

My breath caught. "Never say never, Lys! That just tempting fate," I told him, wagging my finger slightly.

He just rolled his eyes and grinned.

But even as I remember this memory, I can't help but feel sad. Ly and I haven't lain on the grass outside his house since that summer. I didn't see him much the summer after that, and even less the next. I haven't seen him this summer at all. I guess we just grew apart. I remember how he said told me he'd never forget me, and I smile bitterly. Guess what Ly? It's never already, and you're not around. You should have listened to me, Lysander Scamander.

_Never say never_


	11. Needed

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 11

**Bonjour, mes chéries! This is Victoire's first drabble ;) It's set somewhere in Victoire's fifth year, and Teddy's seventh. It's when he is dating Marcy Everwood to get over Victoire (Read 'You' again if you are confused). VIC POV!**

**NOTE: I know I previously said that the events of 'Last' may not be connected to my story, **_**The Next Generation: A Year in Time**_**, but I know for sure that some parts of 'You' will not add up. Everything up to Teddy asking Victoire out will work with the **_**Next Gen**_** timeline (especially his secret love for her), but they AREN'T together in **_**Next Gen.**_** Therefore, the marriage and engagement and stuff is LIMITED TO THE DRABBLE for now. In **_**Next Gen**_**, he does kiss her (like canon – James sees them) but then he blushes and runs away. Probably. But they aren't together by then, and they aren't together by **_**Next Gen**_**, much to the annoyance of their families (namely Andromeda, Molly, Fleur and Lily)**

**NOTE OVER ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: Needed

Character: Victoire Weasley

I needed him. I needed him so much it terrified me.

I'm not the girl who always needs a boyfriend. In fact, I'm pretty damn independent.

To be honest, guys have always needed me. I've been called many awful things because of my 'distance and indifference' to my boyfriends.

I'm not indifferent. I'm just not the 'clingy' girl these guys are used to.

I've never _needed _them. Not like I need him.

I've always been the 'pretty veela chick' to the ones that don't know me. But to all my true friends and family, I'm Victoire.

I take after my name, _Victory_, and I don't lose. I fight for justice and I don't care about who your family is, or what part you played in the war.

I'm a part veela and I work with my Aunt Hermione. My best friends in the whole world are Cara Zabini, Teddy Lupin and Jasper Wood.

And – Rose says she's known since she was five, and she's probably right – there is only one person in the world who I want to spend the rest of my life with. He has turquoise hair and has been there for me all my life.

No jokes. Too bad he's stuck on someone else.

The problem is, he's the only one who could ever say no to me. Well, the only unrelated male who could ever say no.

It wouldn't matter, anyway, because I'm not a boyfriend stealer. It's completely against my principles.

I'm not Lahlia Curellen, I'm Victoire, and I don't do that. So I guess I'll just watch and break.

Because I can't move on from him, I know that. And I need him around, so I'll pull on my mask so he'll stick around.

All I can do is watch him live his life with a girl who _isn't_ me. So what if I break?

It doesn't matter if I can't glue myself back together. At least breaking reminds me of him.

I'll never forget _Teddy_ Lupin, not as long as I live.


	12. Corner

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 12

'**Sup Guys. What's up? Mega disaster over here in little ol' NZ. Earthquake in Christchurch, and the death toll keeps rising. I'm actually really freaked out, because I used to live in Chch, and I'm **_**sososo**_** worried for my mates. So I'm not sure if my drabbles will be angsty, moody, happy, sad, awful or brilliant. That's why I need reviews. And the country is taking DONATIONS!**

**Oh, and this is my youngest Weasley, Hugo ;) Kinda long, and it ran away from me a bit, but I do love Hugo**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: Corner

Character: Hugo Weasley

Corners. I have a _fascination_ with them.I suppose it's because I spend most of my time in them. No, I'm not antisocial, I'm just shy. And it's hard enough to be _noticed_ in my family, let alone _shine._

Victoire is the one who doesn't lose.

Nika is the Keeper of the family, the one who falls in love but doesn't fall out – until she gets hurt.

Louis is our charmer, literally. He's Flitwick's favourite, charming in magic and with his veela blood.

Molly is very similar to Aunt Hermione, the smartest in the school with logical reasoning and a calm temperament – until someone gets hurt. Then, she's out for blood.

Luce is my age, but she's one of a kind. She's a _dreamer_, but she's incredibly perceptive and has a hell of a temper. She's my best friend.

Fred is our jokester, a boisterous beater, similar to his namesake by all accounts.

His twin, Rox, is a brilliant chaser but is amazing at ridiculously difficult subjects like arithmancy and History of Magic. James is Fred and Rox's BFFL and a beater like Fred. He pulls pranks but is amazing at Transfiguration. He's very similar to his namesake according to Uncle Harry.

Al is our mini Dumbledore, as Uncle Bill calls him. He's very peaceful, but is fiercely protective of Rose, my sister and his best friend.

Lily is our spirit. She's not like ghost spirit, more like bubbles and fun. She's daring and laughing, and she's already got Lorcan completely in LOVE with her. Lils and Luce are my best mates.

Rose, my sister, is the fire of the family. Teddy calls her 'Wildcat' and Uncle Charlie calls her 'Firecracker'. She's very smart and really compassionate, and totally unbiased. Then again, she's kind of a rebel. I mean, she went and fell for Scorpius Malfoy. Oh, and she has a hell of a temper. Uncle Harry seriously considered buying James his own bed in the Hospital Wing.

And then, there is me. I'm just Hugo, the 'rust-haired' kid or Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I'm the kid who's always shunted into the corner of a photo. I don't mind, not shining.

I'm not James, the new Marauder.

I'm not Roxanne, the pranking mastermind.

I'm not Lils, the 'spirit' of the clan.

I'm not Lysander, who's a brilliant beater and Ravenclaw. I'm just me.

But even these amazing relatives and friends of mine are in the same boat as me.

_Victoire_ is hopelessly in love with **Teddy**, and he with her but they're so damn oblivious.

_Nika_'s still broken from what that awful Slytherin did to her last year, but she's shooting tentative glances at **Jake Boot**.

_Louis_ can charm anyone, except apparently the girl he actually wants. She's not actually immune, she just fights it harder than most because she's scared that he doesn't like her the same way she likes him, even though she's wrong. Molly told me.

Actually, _Molly_'s really oblivious. Even after that evil thing that happened to her, she still can't see that **Charlie**'s always been in love with her. Lils reckons it's cute. So do I, but I'd never tell Lily that.

_Lucy_... well, she and **Lysander** have always had this special bond. Back home, it didn't matter that Luce was the _d r e a m e r_, always finding stars and Lys was the **lion**, who kept on looking for stars. But he's completely in love with her, has been since he was 10, but he's never mustered up the courage to tell her. It hurts her, how he ignores her to play Quidditch. Everyone thinks I'm oblivious, but I'm not. I know why he does it, so does Lorc; but that doesn't change the fact that he's killing her.

_Fred_ doesn't see what he's got in **'Manda**. Or maybe he does, but he's scared. Does the reason really matter? It doesn't change the fact that he hasn't got a happily-ever-after. Merlin, I sound like Luce or Moll; those two can write like no-one else can.

_Rox_, on the other hand, knows exactly who she belongs with. Too bad she's dating someone else. Yeah, I'll never understand why she's dating Tremaine. He's a Ravenclaw, which is okay, but he's so bloody _patronising._ He actually HATES Jamie. Edward Tremaine is a full-of-himself prat who likes voicing his idiotic opinions. He thinks James is a git who lives off his famous surname and doesn't think before acting. He's irritatingly blonde (it's practically _yellow_) and his skin is a shade between Scorpius' pale sheen and Rose's sun-kissed glow. His eyes are blue and his sense of humour is cruel. In other words, he's exactly the opposite of **Nick**. Yeah, Nick. The one Rox SHOULD be with. They better sort themselves out before Luce yells at Rox. Rose already has, cos it's killing her to see Roxie so fake, Nick so forlorn, and that arrogant prat smirking whenever James gets in trouble.

Thank Godric _James_ finally got himself sorted out. There was a bit of a fiasco with Kelli McLaggen but it's sorted now. I'm glad he's finally with **Cass**, he's liked her since he first saw her, four years ago.

_Al_, on the other hand... He's stuck in a major love... polygon. He's pining for **Megan** who's about to dump Huber (well she should!) who asked Megs out to hurt Al and make Kelli jealous. SO backfired. Well, the jealous part. I caught Al nearly _hexing_ Huber the other day. Rose and Scorpius pulled Al away from him just in time.

_Lily_'s nearly as messed up. She's twelve now, and Lorc and Lys are 13. **Lorcan** is her _d r e a m e r__. _He's always been hers. She just needs to open her eyes.

And _Rose_? She's doing okay. She's fallen for **Scorp**. Hard. Cass helped get the two together, actually. They are really good together, sometimes shy, and others they can make all of Gryffindor laugh at their antics. I'm happy for Rose. She found her place in his heart, in his arms.

_Me_, on the other hand? I'm in trouble. See, there's this girl. She's awesome, seriously. She has the most _amazing_ hair. It's wavy and mid-length and she calls it brown, but I reckon it's bronze. Her eyes are what she calls 'green', but I'd call them _emerald orbs, forest leaves, _pure _amazing_.

Okay, maybe I have a little crush. But **Risa** is so amazing. She's beautiful and sweet. She's shy and quiet but she has the most delightful and contagious laugh ever, and her smiles... Oh Merlin, they make you feel like you've had a Cheering Charm cast on you. So she is the most _perfect_ girl in the world.

And maybe we're too young to be in love. But to be perfectly honest, I don't mind. She told me I'm her best friend, and that I've always got a place in her heart. So I'm going to fight to keep my corner.

_My corner in her heart._

**_~~ Please Review Guys! I want to know who you guys want next! I already have my prompts, but I can adapt them per character!~~_**

**_Sherbetgirl xx_**


	13. Lost

Next Generation: Little Moments and Forgotten Memories – Chapter 13

**Hey! So this is Lost. Marcy, an OC's, POV**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own it :)**

Prompt: Lost

Character: Marcy Everwood

* * *

I had it all. And then I lost _everything_. All because of some idiotic blonde. Except an idiot is the last thing she is. She's conniving

_((oh, and you're not?))_

and manipulative

_((living in the same tower as you had to teach her something))_

She's a lying

_((darling, are you sure you aren't looking in a mirror?))_

boyfriend-stealing

_((love, she isn't you or Lahlia))_

half-breed

_((and out comes the Marcy we all know and love... except not really, princess))_

She stole my boyfriend

_((come on dear, he was never yours, not really))_

because she was j e a l o u s

_((of you? Don't make me laugh, sweetheart))_

and unloved

_((but come on darling, you know he always loved her - and always will))_

|_lost|__lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |

I always knew how awful the Weasleys truly are

_((cos you've hated them forever, right girl?))_

They live off the fame of their surnames and parents

_((you've always been jealous of them, right hun?))  
|| _

**Victoire**

_selfish and halfbreed_

[kind and beautiful]  
||

**Dominique**

_full of herself and cowardly_

[soft-spoken and peaceful]  
||

**Louis**

_the cocky playboy_

[charming and sweet]  
||

**Molly II**

_insufferable know-it-all_

[smart and witty]  
||

**Fred II**

_Fred Weasley wannabe_

[fun and kind in his **own** right]  
||

**Roxanne **

_the stupid chaser who got on the team because of her surname_

[Amazingly clever and truly Angelina's daughter]  
||

**James II**

_arrogant son of Harry Potter_

[funny and mischievous]  
||

**Albus**

_Harry Potter's talentless look-a-like_

[unprejudicedly amazing in his own right and Lily's green eyes]  
||

**Rose**

_daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger with anger issues_

[beautiful and fiery in her own independent right]  
||

**Lily**

_naive Ginny Potter look-a-like_

[preciously innocent and spirited]  
||

**Lucy**

_miniature redhead Loony Lovegood_

[fiery and loving d r e a m e r]  
||

**Hugo**

_unspecial, unnoticed - another Weasley_

[the quiet innocence and beloved youngest]  
||

See? They aren't _special_. They're just living off their fame

_((hun, at least they aren't living off unfounded h a t e))_

|_lost|__lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_ |_lost_|

I

_((so just smile your))_

hate

_((bitter smile, princess, because))_

Victoire

_((it doesn't change the))_

Weasley

_((fact that you l-o-s-t))_


End file.
